


more than a friendship, whatever that is

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: Tim Drake Week [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: "I don't trust the Talon," Bruce rumbles, eyes narrowed at the distance as they watch the rogue in question flip away into the night sky. "He seems . . . unusually interested in you."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Tim Drake Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607260
Comments: 19
Kudos: 408





	more than a friendship, whatever that is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Tim Drake Week, Villain AU.

"I don't trust the Talon," Bruce rumbles, eyes narrowed at the distance as they watch the rogue in question flip away into the night sky. "He seems . . . unusually interested in you."

Jason nods as he stands behind Bruce, and then very slowly, makes a circle with the pointer finger and thumb in one hand and pokes the pointer finger on his other hand in and out of it. He frowns, tilts his head, stares into the direction Talon went into, and then adds his middle finger to the gesture as well. " _Very_ interested."

Jason does not have to sound so salacious.

"I don't think that you should be hanging around him anymore," Bruce continues.

Tim blinks. Is . . . is Bruce actually telling him what that he doesn't want him to hang around a Talon? Thanks, Bruce. That tells him how much he values him. But Tim takes a closer look at Bruce's face and he can see the lines of worry tightening around Bruce's eyes. Bruce really is nervous about Talon and doesn't want Tim to be around him. It's what makes Tim sigh and nod his head. He knows that Bruce really just wants what's best for him, and while Tim disagrees with it, he doesn't want to make him worry.

Jason is looking at him with disappointment, but Bruce is hugging him now, and it's worth it.

Mainly because Tim's a horrible person and isn't going to stay away from Talon, and Tim knows that Jason would approve.

(Not that he's going to tell him.)

*

He leans against the side of the building, nervous in the proud daylight even though he knows that Talon won't look so unusual in public. He wears sunglasses over his golden eyes, the only thing that can tip someone off that Talon's more than he seems. Otherwise, he's a gorgeous man with a (literally) killer smile, wavy black hair, and golden skin, standing over a head taller than Tim with strong shoulders and then the erotic, musky scent of an alpha. Tim could bury his face in Talon's chest and breathe it all in.

They met when Tim was posing as a prostitute in a dark alley, waiting to catch a sex trafficker while Bruce and Jason waited in the wings. Talon had approached with him a kind smile, a hundred dollar bill, and a whispered, "Pretty red robin's shouldn't be out on such a cold night." 

His breath had caught in his throat. And it turned into terror when he saw the golden eyes of Talon.

But he had helped them take down the sex trafficker. And then the drug dealer. And the one who sold child pornography. And the mobster. All the evils of Gotham and he helped destroy some of them. He knows Bruce doesn't trust him. He respects that.

But God, Tim doesn't want to stay away.

He can't.

(Tim had kissed him, the very first one. He had taken charge. It was the last time he did.)

He pulls Talon into the building, his fingers catching in the alpha's jacket. He hands over the wad of cash to the hotel clerk, taking the keys and distantly hearing the room.

It takes only a moment after they get into the elevator for Tim's legs to be wrapped around Talon's waist as he's hiked against the elevator doors, his lips getting bruised by the pressure of the rogue's lips and Tim can't deny the moan that's pulled out of him.

Honey and blueberries and ice flood his senses as the key is plucked from his hands and he's walked to the room, only able to grab quick gulps of air as he's carried like he weighs fucking nothing when he knows that to Talon, he does. He's nothing to Talon, and Tim can't help the exhilaration that goes through him when the realization hits him yet again. For all that Tim projects a cool, confident air in the world as Tim Drake and Red Robin, sometimes all he really wants to be is screwed within an inch of his life by an alpha who just _takes_.

And if that's internalized omegaphobia or whatever, he doesn't give a shit.

He wants Talon's knot.

Talon should be cold, but he feels so warm pressed against Tim's body, rolling his hips against Tim's in a way that makes Tim whine. When they stumble to the bed, Talon pins his wrists to the bed as he moves away from Tim's lips to kiss his neck. He gasps at the motion, eyes rolling back into his head as he bites his lips and prays for mercy. Talon always makes him feel so good, which is why Tim comes back to him all the time, dying to be fucked in the way that only Talon can.

"Please," he rasps out, and he doesn't need to ask twice. Talon rolls him over, tying his hands to the headboard. Bruce would be so ashamed and nope, there's no thinking about Bruce right now. Not when his hands are bound and his face is in a pillow and Talon is pulling his jeans down, and he hears the delighted gasp when Talon realizes that he's not wearing any underwear.

Tim had blushed the entire day, but he had known it would provoke this reaction.

Talon touches him lightly, fingers dancing on the skin of his ass, getting close to his crease, but never dipping in, even though Tim knows it's so wet right now, the slick coming out of him fast and he's so, so desperate to be fucked. He whimpers when he feels Talon bend over, feels his hands on his thighs and his breath on his skin, knowing that he's about to be eaten out until he comes so hard he sees white, but the anticipation kills him.

Talon stays there for a moment, just breathing, and then he begins. His tongue wriggles into Tim with ease thanks to the slick, and Tim presses his ass into Talon's face as much as he can because he wants to feel so good in that way that only Talon can make him feel. He presses his face into the pillow as the tongue darts in and out of him, the teeth nip and suck around his hole, and Tim doesn't know any other man that could be so talented to make him come with only his mouth alone.

It doesn't take long.

Or maybe it does.

It doesn't really matter, time is lost to Tim until he comes, with a high whine and Talon's satisfied laughter, returning to Earth with a dazed mind and loose bones and the knowledge that this is only the start of his night.

Talon unties him, because he likes Tim to be on his back when he fucks him, likes to look at Tim's face. He wraps Tim's arms around his neck before he plunges in, Tim yelping high as he scrapes his nails on Talon's incredible shoulders, enjoying how _big_ Talon feels inside him, and never wanting him to leave his body. He can't stop the high moans and sighs that escape him as Talon fucks him and fucks him hard, taking from Tim just like Tim likes, just as hard as he needs it.

"Thank you," he starts chanting, tears building in his eyes as he's taken roughly and confidently, his entire body overstimulated in the best of ways, knowing he won't come from Talon fucking him, but that's okay. That's the point. He's supposed to be so used that he can't do anything but lie there and let the world move on around him. That's all that can happen, that's all he deserves.

God, he loves this.

And then the moment that Tim dreams about at night, that he has to bite his lip not to moan about whenever he remembers it.

The knot.

Talon's knot, just right. It's so big, but Tim can take it. It just stretches him to his limit, his breaking point, where his mind goes clear and all he can do for the next hour is lie in Talon's arms, content as he feels Talon come again.

He knows it's stupid to have unprotected sex with Talon, but he needs it and he knows they're both clean and he’s religious with his birth control. It works out just fine.

A thought he holds onto as he falls asleep as Talon readjusts them, making sure he's comfortable, and Tim smiles.

He wakes up an hour later, cleaned up, Talon gone from the hotel room. He leaves it quickly himself, shame and guilt trying to infect him about how he shacked up with a rogue, lied to Bruce’s face, but they can’t do it. His body is singing with joy, happy and loose and he feels so content as he makes his way home.

*

Jason says nothing when Tim sneaks into the Manor, feeling like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jason says nothing when Tim starts feeling unwell.

Jason says nothing when he finds Tim in the bathroom, positive pregnancy stick in his hand and a sick look on his face.

Jason only says, “We’ll figure this out,” as Tim starts to cry into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
